I Think I'm falling in love with you
by clueless
Summary: Written by: Sakurabunnie & TomoyoTeng/ Tomoyo loves Syaoran. Syaoran loves sakura. Sakura is Tomoyo's matchmaker. She falls in love Syaoran. but it's not possible. S+S and E+T later/SEQUEL
1. Default Chapter

I Think I'm Falling in Love   
~@~@~@~   
Konnichiwa!I'm Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan!!^-^ *Someone opens the door* Oh Yeah That's SakuraBunnie, My Partner… Well Actually this was her idea but I'm Helping..Her Story..hehe....   
SakuraBunnieNOOO!!!....I'm SAKURABUNNIE DA ORIGINAL!!!!   
Whoops - -'' Forgot the word "DA ORIGINAL!!!"Gomen Nasai SakuraBunnie DA ORIGINAL!!!   
SakuraBunnie da Original Hehe...^-^   
Well Ok, I get to start this fanfic! and later it's SakuraBunnie Da Original that continue the second chapter and I do the 3rd and ya da,ya da, ya da......   
We don't own CardCaptorSakura!Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan has no Money and SakuraBunnie da Original has no Money too I think......?that means we're poor T.T From x'mas shopping...heh heh  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan&SakuraBunnie da OriginalNOW MAY WE PRESENT YOU!!I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE ; CHAPTER NUMBER 1!!!!!!!!!!~~~*^^*~~~Enjoy!   
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-chanDon't forget to...   
Sakura Bunnie da Original READ  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan AND   
Sakura Bunnie da OriginalREVIEW   
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan & Sakura Bunnie da Original ~~**^^**~~   
~@~@~@~   
Chapter 1: Secret Revealed   
Sakura Kinomoto is 15 years old, she's a bright girl that always stays cheerful mostly. She had the most beautiful golden honey hair and the most sparkling green Emerald eyes. She's very athletic and smart but she does poorly in math. She has a cousin that goes to the same school, Tomoyo Daidouji.   
Tomoyo Daidouji is a innocent girl,when I mean innocent I mean really innocent. She's also evil in a way....she has a very long dark purple hair, light purple eyes but you can never trust those eyes because she has many evil plans behind those eyes. She is also very smart in most subjects. She's also very good with cameras and camcorders!   
Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends every since...well…they were born!   
~#~#~#~   
Sakura was rollerblading in the neighborhood heading off to school..."Please, I don't wanted to be late for school" she silently prays.   
Finally she had arrived at school, "Sakura-chan!!!" a shout came from the yard, Sakura rollerbladed over there smoothly and gracefully and took a low bow.   
"Hai.." she said while catching her breathe..   
"Sakura-chan!!! You're not late!!" Tomoyo said while hugging Sakura.   
"Hai..Hai..."She smiled mysteriously. "Tomoyo..."   
"Hai..?"   
"Tomoyo and Syaoran sitting in a tree......"Sakura began to sang quietly.   
Tomoyo blushed furiously, though you can't see it. "Sakura-Chan!!" She said covering her mouth, "How did you know?!?! " Tomoyo asked   
"While...I have my ways" Sakura has a weird look on her face, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G...first comes love, then comes marriage then a baby in the baby carriage.." Sakura sung repeatly   
~^~^~^~Flash-Back~^~^~^~   
"Tomoyo...can you get me a drink onegaii?!" Sakura asked politely.   
"Yes, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said as she left the room.   
When the door was closed Sakura automatically went to Tomoyo's drawers and took a purple, fuzzy book. She began to read in it   
Dear Diary,   
Konnichiwa Diary....I, Tomoyo Dadouji, have a confession to make... I'm madly in love with this guy, every since grade 4. He talked to me, bumped into me, borrowed a pencil from me and sits across from me in every classes....He is SO cute, yet he never smiles at me, not as often as he does to Sakura. Deep inside , I was going crazy every time he did one of those things to me but outside I'm very Normal, nothing weird at all...While I have to eat Dinner...Sayonara Diary....   
P.S. Aishiteru Syaoran-kun...whoops..I was drooling on this sheet of paper...  
Sakura quickly closed Tomoyo's book and smiled mischievously.   
~^~^~^~End of Flash-Back~^~^~^~   
"Tomoyo and Syaoran sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G...first comes love, then comes marriage then a baby in the baby carriage.." Sakura sung that repeatly.   
Then Bell rang loudly, meaning time for class.   
' Today Sakura was acting....well...adnormal....she kept talking to Syaoran,   
"Li-kun,do you like anyone?!" or "Li-kun, If were going to do something nice to a girl what would it be?"   
Though you might not know Syaoran Li that well....He actually did like some one maybe even in love....but Sakura doesn't know who is it...? I feel so jealous of that person.'~#~#~#~   
"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura shrieked. It was lunchtime and they were outside eating happily   
"Sakura-Chan?!" Tomoyo replied. Sakura had grabbed Tomoyo's hand and dragged her under a cherry blossom tree where the petals were flying freely.   
" Tomoyo-Chan...I wanted you to make a confession!! " Sakura said.   
"Sakura-Chan, what do I have to Confess?? " She asked so innocently...   
"Come on, Tomoyo, I'm serious. Confess or I'll say it" Sakura said.   
"And how are you going to prove that?" Tomoyo said raising her right eyebrow.   
" Hmmm..." Sakura said digging threw the bag she has being carrying around until she found a book, "I'll show him this, Your Diary!! "   
" AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Tomoyo yelled, " Where you get that ?! "   
" Like I said before,I have my ways.. ." Sakura smiled mysteriously   
~^~^~^~Flash-Back~^~^~^~   
When Sakura putted back the book she thought for a moment...She got out that book again and took out her book called the, " Why did you do this to me?" and switch it. So she had Tomoyo's Diary in her bag. Sakura Smiled proudly at what she had done.   
~^~^~^~End of Flash-Back~^~^~^~   
"Fine..."Tomoyo sigh in defeated for the first time in her life.   
"Alright...now let me have you camera!" Sakura said.   
"Why…?" Tomoyo asks supisciously.  
"Get it? KAWAIIIIIII" Sakura tested out.  
Tomoyo sweatdrops as she handed her bag where she kept her camera materials.   
"Now I'll lead you to Li-kun!!" Sakura was so excited, that she was jumping.  
~#~#~#~   
Syaoran Li had just finish his soccer practice," Li-kun" a sweet gently voice shouted. Syaoran turns around seeing Tomoyo and Sakura coming towards him.   
"Li-kun, Tomoyo has something to confess!!" Sakura said happily.   
"Sakura-chan......" Tomoyo sighs, thinking that she is going to be embarrassed.  
Syaoran was getting a towel and wiping his sweat. Sakura nudges Tomoyo really hard, that she blurt out her words without thinking one bit,   
"AISHITERU SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
~@~@~@~   
Weeeeee.......I'm Done Finally!! Was that a Cliffhanger...Of Course it is!! That took like about 2 days T.T Yes I know I'm a slow typer...Reivew it,Gomen nasai for my TERRIBLE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING!!! ! and...Merry Christmas~^^   
Now a Message form SakuraBunnie da Original.....   
Ok..REMEMBER TO….*drumroll* REVIEWWWW AND READDDDD or else…and.. .it's gonna end S+S …so Don't FLAME… or…you will have a really mad Sakurabunnie on your tail…if you have one….and REVIEWWWWWW!! And MERRY x'MAS!!!!! WE WISH YOU A MERRY X'MAS and A HAPPY NEW YEARRRR!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: NOPENOPE they dun belong to us....  
  
Confessions of the heart~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stares at her for the longest moment, Sakura stares at Syaoran waiting for his answer; Tomoyo looks at the ground by embarassment.  
  
"I..I'm..sorry, Tomoyo, but...my heart belong to another..." Syaoran says calmly then walks off.  
  
Sakura stares at His retreating back with disbelief, and at the same time wondering who he loves.  
  
Tomoyo sheds tears down her pale face.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Sakura says feeling sorry her. "I'll be right back."  
  
Sakura runs after Syaoran.  
  
"You hurt her, Li Syaoran!"   
  
Syaoran felt like..his heart's been stabbed, she used his WHOLE name.  
  
"Tell me who you love..." Sakura says, then Syaoran's face heats up.  
  
"...you.."He whispers.  
  
Sakura's eyes widens open. Then she blurts, " NO! NO! You can't love me! You gotta give Tomoyo a chance! I want you to be the BEST boyfriend Tomoyo could ever have! ONEGAII! PLEASEEEE! Give her a chance!"  
  
Syaoran looks at her for a moment, then says, "Fine...if it will please you...then...I'll do it."Then he walks a away.  
  
'He loves me!?!....*sigh*..why me...? He is Sakura Kinomoto, me's admirer!? this is WAY bizzare'   
  
Author's note: SOOOO... How was it? ..and..nopenope...not S+T..it's S+S..as I said on the summary thing....PLease review........ 


	3. Chapter Three

I Think I'm Falling in Love With You   
~@~@~@~   
Konnichiwa!!Guess what?!It's My turn to write!!hehe...Errrrr........Ok that's not TOO good news...I might not finish my fanfics...quickly,because I'm working on this fanfic ! Ok?   
  
SAKURABUNNIE DA ORIGINAL!!!!HOW COULD YOU DELETE YOUR FANFIC CALLED,FASIHON MODEL!?!?!!?*Cries* Sakurabunnie: *sigh* I'm sorry!!!! I thought NObody liked it..*sobs* NO ONE rEVIEWS!!!!!ok...Sakurabunnie, shut up...  
  
Arigato for the Reviews!!!   
  
Anime-Arigatou for reviewing!!Please R&R Chapter Number 3!   
Chibiwolf-Ok Here you go!!Chapter 3!!^^   
SahManDah-See SakuraBunnie Chapter 2 isn't Bad!!!Thanks for reviewing   
A.M.-Are we Making a Love Triangle..??....Ok We are...^~   
homobilitic-Ehh...Short...do you wanted a long one..?   
GodsGirl7-Hoee.....Everyone thinks Chapter 2 is short...*cries*... Sorry...*looks down*  
Star Princess ssc-Heres the Next chapter!!Please Review ^^   
  
We don't own CardCaptorSakura!!!!!Clamp owns it!!   
  
Remember!!READ AND REVIEW!!!!   
Or else I'll get my friend Sakurabunnie da Original to Bite your Head off...^.^ I'm Joking! Just Review PLEASE!!!!^^   
  
~@~@~@~   
Chapter 3:Asking her........on a date?   
  
Syaoran was searching for Tomoyo..since well..Sakura order him sort of.He couldn't believe it, Sakura didn't accept his love,maybe he wasn't destined to be with Sakura Kinomoto. Syaoran felt weak, numb inside..he wanted to cry for what Sakura had done to him.   
  
'Where's Tomoyo...?'Syaoran began to frown,later he went up to Rika;one of Tomoyo and Sakura's Friend."Rika,have you seen Daidouji-san anywhere?" Syaoran asked shyly.   
  
"Tomoyo-Chan..?Uhhh...No..but I saw Sakura-chan," Rika answered "demo..why are you looking for her,I thought you like Sakura-chan?" Rika added.   
  
"Well..uh...ehh.....hehe...school thing..," Syaoran trembled and blushed, "Err..look at the time..we better get to class now.." he said as he started to run away.   
  
"That's weird...we don't start class for another ten minutes..."Rika said as she turn to her friends,and resumes talking to them.   
  
Syaoran didn't know where he was running, all he knew was that he was running for such along time.He felt embarrassed at what he had asked Rika. 'Have you seen Daidouji anywhere..where..where....?.....' the words started to fade,Syaoran started to turn light pink.Could it be that Syaoran has another Crush,with Tomoyo Daidouji?Suddenly,he heard Somebody's Voice.   
  
"I feel sorry for Tomoyo,she had being crying non-stop for the last 30 minutes.I wonder what happen" a girl talk to her friend.They were far distance from Syaoran.   
  
Then a girl bumped into Syaoran with her head really low."Gomen nasai......."she said in apologize in sad voice.Syaoran heard sniffing form this girl,he lift her head up and to his surprise it was.....   
  
"Daidouji-san," he whispered softly,Tomoyo was blushing lightly now"I...err...uhh.."Syaoran trembled.Tomoyo didn't understand was Syaoran was about to say nor did he understood his action.   
  
"Daidouji-san..I umm..wanted to...ask....you..." Syaoran felt VERY uncomfortable about this.Tomoyo stared at him,he looked so cute when is trembling." you wanna go on a date?" Tomoyo questioned raising her right eyebrow.   
  
"Err..hai..."Syaoran said as he lower his head,'Aleast better than asking her to be my girlfriend...' but then a chibi devil that looked exactly like Syaoran pop out on Syaoran left shoulder(sakurabunnie's comment: AHHHHHHH CUTE!!!!! ^-^') and Syaoran was the only one who could he see him and can communicate him. "Look Syaoran.....you are so BAKA!!!YOU should have asked her to be your girlfriend since that Kinomoto-san DUMP you!!YOU, I MEAN, YOU! LEADER OF LI-CLAN GOT DUMP BUT THAT PATHETIC CARD MISTRESS!!! ATLEAST YOU COULD HAVE LOOK FOR REVENGE!!"his eyes were burning like fire..but of course it always has but with more anger in his eyes he also practically screaming in Syaoran's ear.   
  
Suddenly a chibi angel-Syaoran pop out of Syaoran right's shoulder."Hey Syaoran,Sakura didn't Dumped you, she just asked you to do it. Besides she cares about her friend , not to mention her Best friend."   
  
"OH! SO, YOU WANT SYAORAN TO LOOK LIKE A TOTAL PATHETIC,FOOLISH LOSER?!" The chibi devil roar to his ememy, the chibi angel."Look Syaoran," the devil Syaoran said, "Listen to me and you won't act like a loser like that little guy over there with the birds wings,plate floating on his head and wearing a dress."   
  
"I told you 10 million times, it's a ROBE, not a dress, GOD! You are SO STUPID!," chibi angel yell.   
  
"Whatever...just listen to me..alright..?" the devil said as he disappear,and so did the chibi angel-Syaoran.   
  
"So pick me up at seven?!" Tomoyo asked shyly for the 5th time,trying to get a respond from Syaoran.   
  
"Wha?!Uhh...yeah sure..umm..Saturday night..great.." Syaoran said as he head for the school.   
  
"GREAT!!!"Tomoyo squeal she felt so happy about this.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Sakura-chan was siting in her class thinking what had just happened,'Tell me who you love...' Sakura close her eyes,'...you..' Sakura open her eyes."He loves me....." Sakura asked herself.Later she thought again while closing her eyes, 'Does he really love me? Or is it a probably fantasy, She couldn't believe it what is she thinking about,she can't take her best friend's boyfriend, but then Tomoyo did had feelings for Li-kun, 'Does he really love me?or is it probably just a dream......' .   
  
Later a door was slide in the classroom and Tomoyo enter the classroom."Konnichiwa Sakura-chan" she smiled brightly.   
  
"Konnichiwa Tomoyo-Chan,"Sakura smiled back"Ah.. Tomoyo-chan, why the Happy bright smile?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Sakura-chan!! Syaoran asked me out!!!" Tomoyo squeal in delight.   
  
'ASK HER OUT?!I thought I told him to ask her to be his girlfriend!!!' Sakura thought while smiling at her best friend, 'Why am I feeling very uncomfortable about this..?Am I just jealous?Nah....' she denys her thoughts.   
  
"SATURDAY NIGHT, IT'S GOING TO BE THE HAPPIEST DAY IN MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Tomoyo then squeal again,she started to dance around the room.   
  
Sakura had a sweatdrop on her head,"Hoe..."   
  
~@~@~@~   
  
Authors Notes-   
  
Ying-Lang Li (aka Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan)-Okie dokie I'm going to end this chapter now,I Think it was really Bad,since I had no idea what to write next....hehe please Review!!and tell me how was it..yes I know I'm weird for adding that little Devil and Angel on Syaoran's Shoulders..Oh And I wanted to THANK Sakura Bunnie da Original for editing Chapter one and this chapter!!Sowwy I Have many Errors..- - I'm just Terrible! Now, Please Review and tell me what you think about it..?Okie!Oh and Sowwy this wasn't along chapter....Thank you for those who review! Keep Reviewing!!^^~Ja HAPPY NEW YEAR!!   
  
Now a Message form SakuraBunnie da Original..................   
  
SakuraBunnie da Original- *sigh*....Happy NEW YEAR!!!!! um.. review, even if it's a flame please...we like to know your ....oh yeah..opion er...I forgot..how to spell.... 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: NO! IT DOEsn't BELONG TO US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OKIE DOKIE!?  
  
Chapter four~   
  
Author's note: hehehhe *evil laugh* it's my turn to write, MY turn, FFXBunnie(AKA Sakurabunnie)'s TURN! MWAHAAHHAHAHAHAH   
  
LALALALALLALALAALAALA...I was in a good mood when I wrote this...and..if you don't review..I'll be in a bad and...you don't wanna see me in a bad mood..okie dokie?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Syaoran, I thought I told you to be HER boyfriend," Sakura says touching his arm.  
  
Syaoran blush at how close they were. "..."  
  
"Oh well, okie dokie, Let's GO sHOPPIN, for your date of course!"sakura says cheerfully and drags Syaoran to the mall.  
  
Syaoran sweatdrops.  
  
~~~~  
  
Tuxedo Store,  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEE...So many tuxedoes!!" Sakura says with dot eyes.  
  
"Ok, Try this one," Sakura says running over all over the place, "ANd THIS AND THIS AND THIS!"   
  
Syaoran sweatdrops as he takes the armful of tuxedoes Sakura had picked and walked into the dressing room.  
  
A minute later, He came out in a black tux, looking realli CUTE!!  
  
Sakura was looking at something, then she looks up,'WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Syaoran is soooooooo KAWAIII!!!!I want to eat him UP!!!'   
Suddenly, Sakura's shoulder angel pops up,   
  
"Sakura, Remember he is your Best friend's boyfriend, He's not yours, Reminder, THIS ISN'T LOVE!"  
  
"I know...but..He's SOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!" Sakura squeals.  
  
*POOF* Sakura's shoulder devil pops up, "He's not her Boyfriend yet, you can always sTILL KISS him,"  
  
"Sakura..?Hello!? Sakura..!?" Syaoran was trying to get Sakura's attention.  
  
"WHa..?" *POOF* both Shoulder thingys go away,  
  
"Finally, ok...So...how do I look?!"Syaoran asks shyly.  
  
Sakura blushes, "Very Cute!", 'HOE!! I'm not supposed to Blush...grrrr DIE blush die blush!'  
  
Syaoran blushes at her comment.  
  
"OK, Let's buy this and go to book a restaurant for Saturday."Sakura says.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday night,  
  
Sakura was at Tomoyo's house, getting her ready.  
  
"Tomoyo, Wow...You look so.. BEaUTIFUL!"Sakura says clapping her hands.  
  
(Sakura is not a Lisbeaan( ok..I think I spelt that wrong..oh well.), she's gonna LOVE SYAORAN!!!!)  
  
Tomoyo was wearing Sleeve-less, Black ankle-length dress with little tiny stars sewn on the bottom. Her hair was up with a tiara, her bangs were curled, (just to tell you, She grew her bangs). And anything else, You gotta imagine.  
  
DING DONG!!!!  
  
"that must be your date, "Sakura says softly.  
  
Tomoyo didn't notice the hint of loniness and jealousy in her voice, "Yea..."  
  
"I'll get it,"Sakura says getting up, tomoyo got up slowly and followed along, (sakura didn't notice her).  
  
When Sakura opened the door, she was shocked at how CUTE!!! Syaoran looked.  
  
His hair was actually Not messy,(okie dokie...Just imagine...I'm too lazy to write a description...^-^' Sorry!).  
  
In his hand, he had a simple red rose.  
  
When He saw that Sakura was there, he automactically blushed. Tomoyo was in the shadows.  
  
"Come in,"Sakura says making room for him to go in.  
  
Syaoran came in.  
  
"Now...promise me that No matter how much you think you like me, you gotta kiss Tomoyo and ask her to be your girlfriend."Sakura says, knowing that she's regretting everything she said.  
  
Syaoran nods. Tomoyo heard this and began silently crying, then she wiped away thoses tears, and paste a fake smile on her face as she walks towards Syaoran.  
  
"Hi, Syaoran."  
  
"Shall we go?"Syaoran says.  
  
"...Yeah.."Tomoyo says hesitating a bit.  
  
"Here's your jacket," Sakura says handing over her jacket.  
  
"Thanks, bye!"  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: o.O....Next up ....*drum roll* DA DATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANd REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
And now....*drum roll again* a message from Chibi KawaiiTomoyo-chan:  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san!HAPPY NEW YEARS MINNA-SAN!!!I'm doing the next chapter now hopefully it will be uploaded in 5 days..=p.SakuraBunnie you did a great job in Chapter 4.Keep it up ^^ Now Please Review!!Review!See that Little Button that says*Sumbit a Review*..?Well PRESS it PLEASE?!and Review!!And Remember S&S ITSUMADEMO!^^~Ja *Gives everyone a Rose,for no reason at all :p) @---^---   
-Ying-Lang Li 


	5. Chapter five

                                                    I Think I'm Falling in Love With you  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san.SakuraBunnie you upload Chapter 4 so quickly wow!!unlike me,who is a very slow typer.^^;;.Now I get to do this chapter hehe!!This is soo wonderfulie!I wonder what I'm going to do....hehe..errr...Sowwy about that,it's just that I'm A bit Hyper cuz Me and SakuraBunnie has gotten alot reviews..(I know....you might think that our reviews are nothing compare to others,but aleast it's better than having nothing at all.These Review mean alot me and SakuraBunnie,Uhh..Yeah..Right SakuraBunnie?)Oh Yeah Thank your SakuraBunnie for editing this Chapter ^^  
  
*Gives All the reviewer a Rose @---^--- * ^^;;  
  
ARITGATO GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN!!!!Shae Shae da ja ("Thank you everyone" in Chinese ^.^)  
  
FFXBunnie(AKA Sakurabunnie- Hmmm..I'm wondering why The Author of this Story is reviewing this..:p AND PLUS YOU ARE NOT REALLI RETARDED!!!  
  
Mei-Chan & GodsGirl7 - It's Alright,Tomoyo will be fine!She'll later find her love one soon Okie?  
  
Chibi Tenshi- Of course we'll upload new chapter soon!See Chapter 5 is up!! :p  
  
Yuusa nakanori -You wanna know what happens?Well read this Chapter and find out!^^  
  
Anime - YAY!!!WE WILL CONTINUE :p Please review this chapter  
  
Anima Mouse - You think it's Kawaii..??Well me too I think it's Totally KAWAII!!!^.^ Please Review  
  
riley S - Sowwy that are Chapters are short...but we'll try and make it longer ^~.Please Review  
  
Chibiwolf - Err...Yeah we will continue if we get Reviews!!!:p Please Review  
  
Empress Sarah-sama - She Heard,but do you know what's going to happen on her date?then Read this Chapter?and Review  
  
Sakura&Li 4ever - Hai! S&S Itsumademo!!!!~^.^~  
  
Sakura Blossomz - Kawaii?!Of course Kawaii,Everyone loves the Word "Kawaii" :p  
  
Athena Winner - Happy New Year to you too!You Really wanna know what will Tomoyo do?Well Read Chapter 5 and Find out :p Please Review?  
  
sahmandah – hi! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
SoulSister - Yeah,hopefully everything will work out perfectly!hehe  
  
Moshimoshiqueen - Tomoyo she'll be fine I Promise ^^ And S*S Itsumademo!!!hehe  
  
syaoran no hime - Not another review that said our chapters are short *Cries*  
  
starkerrigan(natalie) - chibi devil & chibi angel are kawaii!!^^ and you wanna know where's Eriol?!hehe..I'll tell you if SakuraBunnie lets me...  
  
So SakuraBunnie should we tell them...Where's Eriol??  
  
SakuraBunnie he's coming….slowly…heheh  
  
SnowBunny - Ahhhh.....My new friend!!hehe..:p*blushes* demo..I'm not talented..SakuraBunnie is (Sakurabunnie:NO, I am NOT! YOU ARE TALENTED) but I'm not.Plus heres the Next Chapter you asked me And YOU ALSO HAVE TO CONTINUE YOUR FANFICS!!!And Oh yeah about the old lady part..^o^ I was Joking...I wouldn't put that part at all!!!Please Review,This chapter Please?!  
  
Please R&R This Chapter!^~  
  
Err...oh yeah..errr..my friend/partner is really mad now,since we got a FLAME..SakuraBunnie and would like to have a word with you..oh plus she cursing..hehe^^;;..not too bad just mild. I'm trying to caLm her down,HELP ME!!HELP CALM SAKURABUNNIE DOWN PLEASE AND ME!!!PLEASE?(Do me a Favor?Don't Read what SakuraBunnie and me is going to say except if you are the person who Flame US!!!)  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chancalm down....Calm down..this isn't school where you can do what you usually do in school^^;;..Calm Down.Argh,Fine I'm Calm down but I won't later.Sheesh...Bun..Bun.Bun..NE HUN BUN DAN,HA YOU DON'T KNOW CHINESE!!*mutters,ne yo ie ga wan tie,bun dan*  
  
SakuraBunnie I hate you….That's all I gotta say…  
  
SakuraBunnie&Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-ChanOH YEAH AND IF YOU DARE FLAME US AGAIN WE WON'T CONTINUE AND ALL OF THE REVIEWER ARE ASKING WHY AREN'T WE CONTINUING?!THEY WILL BE ANSWERING TO YOU!!!  
  
Err...Now..I'll Continue ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer:We of course don't own Clamp!!I Mean CardCaptorSakrua ^^;; Clamp owns it  
  
Syaoran&Sakura fanfic!!NOT Syaoran&Tomoyo fanfic!!REPEAT NOT SYAORAN&TOMOYO FANFICS!!!IS SYAORAN & SAKURA FANFICS  ^^;;  
  
Sowwy for the LONG INTRODUCTION!NOW READ!!!!!!!!!!!!Review Please?  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
                                                                Chapter 5:Love Hurts  
  
"Have fun" Sakura said as she close the door,she gave a sigh and looked up the to the ceiling,' Yeah,have Fun...While I have Tomoyo's Place hang out I guess.' She stop staring at the ceiling,she started to head for the living room to watch TV."Why me...why am I feeling lonely,depressed and blue...."Sakura whispered while getting the remote Control form the coffee table.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Syaoran was going to walk with Tomoyo to the expensive Chinese and Japanese restaurant.'Now...promise me that no matter how much you think you like me or love me, you gotta kiss Tomoyo and ask her to be your girlfriend' Tomoyo thought about what Sakura said back there. Was Sakura just setting Tomoyo and Syaoran up? Syaoran doesn't really like her..does he. Tomoyo took one glance at,Syaoran was smiling. 'Now...promise me no matter how much you think you like me or love me, you gotta kiss Tomoyo and ask her to be your girl'  
  
    Syaoran was thinking of what Sakura had just said to him,Syaoran then Slowly took his hand and started to hold Tomoyo's hand. Both of them blushed,'Why am I doing this..?' Syaoran asked himself. Finally they arrived at Chinese and Japanese restaurant. Syaoran opened the door for Tomoyo, Tomoyo went in and then Syaoran went in while closing the door.  
  
    "I Made a Resevastaion..." Syaoran said  
  
    "And you are..?" One of the Waiter asked  
  
    "Li...Syaoran.." Syaoran said  
  
    "Oh, yes I have you here.. you made the Reservation Tomorrow not Today" The Waiter replied  
  
    "But…It was suppose to be Today can you just give me the table..?" Syaoran asked  
  
    "Apparently we don't have any available table now..." The Waiter said  
  
    "Nani..? When is the next table available..?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  
  
    "About 20 minutes, demo 5 minutes for where guests smoke." the waiter replied, 'Wait, wasn't that guy with another girl with light brown colour hair and sparkling green eyes? They Look like a Good couple instead of The girl with the black sleeve-less dress...' he smiled.  
  
    Syaoran thought for a moment, "I'll wait for twenty minutes" he answered, 'I don't wanted to make Daidouji -san cough this whole evening from the smoking area, If I ruin this date....Sakura would probably get mad at me.......'  
  
    "Very well sir"  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
    After 25 minutes of waiting they finally got a table. It was close to a window where they could see the stars and the moon glowing brightly.  
  
    Syaoran and Tomoyo were sitting across form each other. Both felt extremely uncomfortable, the way they were sitting. Neither of them looked at each other nor spoke to each other for..  
  
    5 minutes......10 minutes.....15 minutes.....FIANLLY a waitress came with menus,  
  
    "HA....Hey Menus Thanks!!" Tomoyo and Syaoran laugh nervously and took the menus and began scanning thought the menu.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Sakura, who was in Tomoyo's mansion, began to walk to the kitchen. She saw a pink rose and a card lying on the kitchen table. She pick up the card and it was signed by Syaoran. Sakura smiled sadly,she knew that she was jealous now. Then a Angel sudddenly appeared at Sakura's right shoulder,  
  
"Sakura-Chan.....You're doing an awful thing...make Syaoran do what you want him to do...You could hurt 3 people's feeling in this situation.Tomoyo is going to find out soon...."Then the angel disppeared into thin air.  
  
Later a Chibi Devil was on Sakura's Left shoulder,  
  
"Kid!!!Open the Card!!Then RIP it into Pieces, Rip the ROSE!!Tear THE ROSE APART!!!!KILL IT!!!!"Then the Devil disappeared  
  
Sakura didn't know what came into her mind,she then open the card....didn't bother to read it and began to rip it.But then she stopped,she saw her name written on the card and something else that was in curves.  
  
To:Kinomoto Sakura  
  
Konbanwa, Kinomoto-san.I just wanted to tell you how much I love you,No matter what.I Would also die for you,and do Anything for you,Thats how much I love you. And I'm mean it.You told me to be Tomoyo's Boyfriend and if makes you happy then I'm Happy because you're happy.  
  
From:Li Syaoran  
  
Sakura then smelled the scent of Cherry from the card, it was a sweet scent.'He Loves me..?He'll do anything for me?" Sakura asked herself,but then another thought came into her mind.  
  
'NO,You can't fall in love with Li-kun.Get a hold of youself.Tomoyo, your BEST friend, loves him,not you!!' Sakura had to agree with the second thought.Sakura was beginning to rip it again but closing her eyes 'Gomen nasai' she ripped the card in 1/2..........1/4........1/8 and then 1/16 she was even crying when she was ripping the card. Last, she threw in the Garbage,and pick up the rose.When she picked it up, something mysterious,it was blooming....Why?because she had a soft,gently, pink aura....  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo were done their main course (Ying-Lang LiNotes: . Gomen ne..I don't wanted to describe what they were eating because It'll make me hungry.)The waitress came over to there table and gave them there dessert.ice cream.Syaoran of course ordered Chocolate and Tomoyo ordered Vanilla.The waitress left them,' It's funny that they haven't been talking for the last 1 hour,they just remained slient the whole time.'  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
After that boring (Ying-Lang Li Notes:hehe boring..) Dinner Syaoran took Tomoyo over to a park.He went to a Cherry Blossom tree where the petal were fly freely.They Both Sat under the tree together gazing the moon and stars.Syaoran then hugged Tomoyo,'That's right Syaoran do that....Hug her then lift her head and kiss her and the final part is asked her.......Just pretend she's Sakura!!' He thought.He lift up Tomoyo's head,'Here it comes...the Kissed that Sakura told to Syaoran to do.'Syaoran was leanning closer.....closer...and close his eyes...but something stoped him.A finger; Tomoyo's index finger stop him.  
  
"Don't do it...Syaoran...Save your kiss for you real love one..." Tomoyo whispered to him.  
  
Syaoran didn't speak."Syaoran just walk me home ok..?" Tomoyo said.Syaoran nodded.They walked home,but Syaoran didn't notice Tomoyo was crying.  
  
When they arrived Tomoyo opened the door.She saw Sakura in the kitichen holding a rose and staring at the it.  
  
"Sakura-Chan....." She said between her sobbing.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan?? What happened...?" Sakura asked in panic.Tomoyo just walked away.  
  
Sakura was mad she was going to find Li Syaoran and asked him what he had done to Tomoyo.She walked out of the kitichen and went straight to the door that Tomoyo came.Syaoran was about to close the door when..  
  
"SYAORAN LI!?!?!" Sakura yelled at him  
  
Syaoran forze and blushed,"Uhh...Hai?"  
  
"What did you do to Tomoyo?!?!" she yelled furiously  
  
Syaoran was scare of Sakura now..." I Uhh....."  
  
"NANI?!?!WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?" she asked again  
  
"I was about to kissed her and she told me not to do it....." Syaoran replied  
  
"Really...WHY Would she stop you Li?!" Sakura demanded an answer from Syaoran  
  
"I dunno..." Syaoran answered  
  
"I DUNNO, IS NOT A GOOD ANSWER!!!!!!" Sakura shouted at him  
  
" Liar...You didn't wanted to kiss her, did you..?AND THAT CARD?!You send me You SAID YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING?!?!" Sakura yelled at him,she bent the rose that Syaoran send her and then it broke into 2.the petals fell to the ground....slowly.........  
  
"Gomen nasai..Demo..." That were the words that only came out Syaoran's Mouth  
  
"GOMEN?!?!GOMEN?!??! YOUR NOT SORRY AT ALL!!YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE TOMOYO AT ALL?!?!?YOU HATE HER...YOU NEVER TALKED TO HER..YOU ACT SO RUDE AND COLD TO HER!?!GOD, I HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled again to him and SLAP HIM(Sakurabunnie:OH MY GOD!!!! *GASP GASP*),"You deserve that..for having no respect to anyone..."  
  
Syaoran rubbed his cheek where Sakura slapped him..."So it's true....." he began saying something sadly," LOVE does HURT in the outside..and most denfintely in the inside.." Syaoran was beginning to cry...  
  
"Good Night..Kinomoto-san...." Syaoran said between his sobs....and closed the door  
  
Sakura stood there..didn't know what Syaoran meant..but all she knew..was what ever Syaoran said...Hurt her..... A Single Tear started to rolled down from Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Syaoran, I really am…I didn't mean to say that stuff, "Sakura cries,  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Tomoyo was in her room, sobbing, when she heard someone knock on her door.  
  
"WHAT?!!?"Tomoyo shouts hoarsely.  
  
"It's me, Sakura," Sakura replies.  
  
"What do you want? You already stole my crush's heart! What else do you want?" Tomoyo screams.  
  
"WHAT?! How do you know that?!"  
  
"I heard you two talking before I came out! Go AWAY!" Tomoyo shouts.  
  
"Ok…Bye.."sakura says she leaves.  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan's Notes *Ahem..* SOWWY LAME AND LATE CHAPTER * Cries* I'm a Really BAD Author *Cries* I'm Sowwy for everything I didn't know what to write and ChibiSakuraBunnie wanted me to give her the chapter real soon so I did..demo it's sooo LAME!!!!And SOWWY Again for making Sakura Kinomoto REALLY REALLY MEAN!!!!!!hehe..Please Review.....*Cries* you see that yellow Button that said,"Click here to Submit a Review"..*sniffs* Well click on it..Please and review..Please don't Flame..or else.. me and ChibiSakuraBunnie will stop writing is that right ChibiSakuraBunnie?Will we Stop...^^;;?Please Review....  
  
Now a Message from ChibiSakuraBunnie:  
  
ChibiSakuraBunnie No..you aren't a bad author, it was fun watching sakura yell at syaoran MWAHAHAHHA...ok..I'll shut up....MWAHHAAHAHA "I HATE YOU!" -Sakura...heheh..ok..dokie..my turn is next.. 


	6. chapter Six

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me~  
  
Author's note : REVIEW, OR...I'll kill you.  
I seriously WILL kill you, know y?  
  
Number 1- Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-chan MADE ME write this chapter TODAY!!!!  
  
Number 2- I wrote this chapter already and then...my computer DIED! SOOOOOOOOO I have to write this STINKIN' CHAPTER OVER AGAIN! *kicks computer* OWWWWWWWWW PAIN PAIN PAIN!  
  
REVIEW OR ELSE Cuz...Sakurabunnie is in a NOn-SAkurabunnie mood....And if this Chapter is BAd, still REVIEW!  
  
And..Don't you luv me when I change my name!?!? *SMILES INNOCENTLY* HHEHHEHHEHE I'll probably change it to..."OMG! I BROKE MY NAIL!!!" lol...for those who get it..^.^  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is what happened the past week~~~  
  
To Sakura,  
  
When Syaoran came in the same room as her, She would grab a nearby book and started "reading" it.   
  
If he talked to her, she'd be like, "HMPH", and turn her nose upward (SNOBBY PPL! ^_^) (Sakura may seem kinda ooc...but..she's HURTIN deep DOWN INSIDE!)  
  
'Why...is my heart hurting...?! I don't love Syaoran do I!? I CAN't! I won'T believe it! Tomoyo is Syaoran's rightful girlfriend!'  
  
To Tomoyo,  
  
When Tomoyo glances at Sakura, she always has a smile on her face. But deep down, Tomoyo knows that Sakura is sad that her best friend is mad at her.  
  
To Syaoran,  
  
Whenever he tries talking to Tomoyo, she would briefly glance at him, and she would be blinking her eyelids rapidly, as if she was holding back tears, and return to what she was doing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Kinomoto-san...you're with Li-san," The teacher says.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran bewilderedly glanced at each other.  
  
"Daidouji-san you are with...umm..oh..We have an odd number of ppl, I guess you are with...Kinomoto and Li-san's group."  
  
They were doing a mural, To descrice what they were feeling and Everyone in your group HAd to cooraperate to draw and paint the mural.  
  
Tomoyo had a scared look on her face.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"So...What should we do?"Syaoran began. It's been five mintues, and they haven't started yet.  
  
Sakura shrugged, Tomoyo had her head down.   
  
"OK...Can I decide?" Syaoran asks.  
  
"Sakura shrugs, Tomoyo had her head on her desk.  
  
"GAH!!! OK! I PICK HEARTBREAK OK!?!" Syaoran shouts.  
  
Everyone looks at him. "GAH! DON't LOOK AT ME!" Syaoran shouts.  
  
Sakura shrugs, Tomoyo shrugs too.  
  
"FINE! PSH! DOn't HELP ME! (LOL LOL SYAORAN SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL EEHEHE!) GEt a 'f', see if I care...Well..I do care..so..hehe^_^' Sakura go it the canvas, Tomoyo get the paints, I'll start sketching it... "  
  
A few mintues later...  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran were looking at what Syaoran drew.  
  
They all sweatdropped. "Uhh...Syaoran...That's REALLI Bad,"Tomoyo commented.  
  
"UH! PSH! FINE YOU DRAW IT!" Syaoran cries.  
  
"Fine," Tomoyo grabs the pencil and sketches what her heart was feeling.  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
"WOW... that's SOOOO Much better than Li-kun's,"Sakura comments.  
  
Tomoyo drew, a Heart and a x on it then to the side lil' notes on Heartaches and stuff...  
  
"Ok....WE GOT IT NOWWWWWW Let's PAINT IT!"syaoran calls.  
  
A few minutes later,They were almost done they needed a few more paint colors. Sakura had the pink paint, and Tomoyo was getting the purple paint.  
  
"Li-kun, move! I have the paint!"Sakura say.  
  
syaoran didn't seem to notice, and Sakura didn't know that Syaoran didn't move, sooooo... She tripped over Syaoran. PLUNK!!! SPLASH!Syaoran was covered in Pink paint.   
  
"AHAHAHA Syao-kun, you're PINK! AHAHA hehehe "Sakura was giggling.  
  
Tomoyo was walking over, and she was thinking about something and then she bumped into Syaoran, and She saw that He was covered in Paint and ACCIDENTLY Dropping the purple paint on him.  
  
Sakura was still giggling, and when she saw Syaoran covered in Purple paint too, she started giggling harder. "Good job Tomoyo-chan!"She giggled.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura high fived. "Friends?"  
  
"Friends," They hugged, they didn't see Syaoran with the blue paint coming towards them.  
  
He walked over and Poured the paint over them. (I kno paint is BAD for your skin but...you kno..-.-' I can't get them to pour Glue over them!)   
  
"AHHH!"The girls screams.  
  
They grabbed a nearby glitter bottle and squirts it at him.  
  
"AHAHA, Li-kun is Glitterin'!"Tomoyo giggles.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I kno that sucks..*sigh* maybe I AM a bad author...*Wails*.. Please review...  
  
My Partner gots to say something  
Konnichiwa!!Finally SakuraBunnie has posted up a new chapter hehe(NO,You are not a bad Author!!your Much better than Me)!!^^ and I FEEL SO PROUD OF MYSELF TO MAKE SAKURABUNNIE TO CONTINUE OUR FANFIC!!! hehe.....I wanted all of you to submit a review please?!?!and Thank you everyone for reviewing our fanfic!!Keep reviewing!!Thank you!!(PS SakuraBunnie have a Good time...talking to *Ahem* "LOOK YOU MADE ME BROKE MY NAIL!!!" Girl..hehe  
~Ja Minna-san...Please REVIEW 


	7. Chapter Seven

**I Think I'm Falling in Love with you**

~@~@~@~  
Hiya Minna-san.First I would like to say Sowwy to each and everyone of you for not typing this fanfic quickly.I Would like to THANK ALL OF YOU FOR GIVING US ME AND SAKURABUNNIE 107 REVIEW!!!!SAKURABUNNIE LETS CELEBRATE!!!^^;; 

Shea Shea Da Ja!!!!*bows Politely*  
  
Lioness-Hohohoh..Tomoyo won't be alone soon..hehe ^^;;  
Yumeko-What will happen to the Love Triangle..???I'm not Sure..Continue to find out..hehe  
Anime- He acts like a girl neh..?Thank you for reviewing  
Anony('o')MOUSE- I wonder too especially the gittler...hehe  
Anima Mouse-Uhhh..What's c.w.b..??As you can see I am Stupid here..  
Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo-hehe...You come on Friday to my house and messed up my fanfics...hehe..jk...You read them..And edit them..Thanx a Bunch ^~  
Syaoran's Blossom-Hoeeee......Did you get hurt..@.@  
TypoPerson2Day-Wow you have alot of typos...=p  
GodsGirl7-So am I..Ariagato!! 

WE THANK ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED OUR FANFICIE!!!!! 

We would like to thank our 100th reviewer which is~~~~~~~~~~~ 

MEE*-CrazieStarGurl-  
GUESS WHAT?!?!YOUR OUR 100th REVIEWER~~~CONGRATS!!! ARIGATO,SHEA SHEA,THANK YOU,MERCI!!!!!!!!!!!Please Review ^^ 

Me and SakuraBunnie don't own CardCaptorSakura But we do own it in our Dreams...*goes to sleep..hehe* 

Please...R&R..The More we get The More Fast we upload..**Well not Really..hehe..^^:;**  
~@~@~@~ 

**Chapter 7: Tomoyo in Action**

Sakura and Tomoyo were covered with blue paint.Syaoran was cover with Shinny Glitter (*.* hehe).Later the teacher came by,to check everyone's work,She then saw Sakura,Tomoyo and Syaoran.He looked at Their work,A+even though it wasn't done but the sketch was still very good....He looked at their Co-operation,A++...He then looked at the mess,"tsk..tsk..tsk..." D-....Alright So...They got A+,A++ and D- That isn't so Bad is it..? 

Class was about to end soon and lunch was apporaching.Everyone cleaned up,Tomoyo was observing Sakura and Syaornea the way they help each other and everything.Tomoyo was cleaning up alone when she thought of a plan and a good plan that is very EVIL. ((...Hey Just to let you know that My friend Syaoran Tenshi's Itsumademo is uhhhh.....weird and humming a weird song that I never heard before...Somebody help me she's like staring at me and she has been doing this for the last 5 minutes Uhh....She comes to my house every FRIDAY and mess up my FANFICS hehe...j/k @.@HELP!!)) 

When the bell rang in the classroom everyone went out of door and went staright to their locker.All them threw their books in the locker and closed it quickly so they can go to the Plaza..((Now That's Familier...)).Once everyone was gone and I mean everyone,A girl with black-voliet hair and her dark-purple eyes and HER SMILE BRINGS OUT THE RAINBOW AND SUNSHINE ((lol....Syaoran Tenshi...Remember..lol..^~) she went to the locker #2589 and slip a green paper down to the locker.She then smiled evily and went to the locker #2896 and slip a pink paper down the locker.She clapped her hand and whispered,"Sugoi..." 

Lunch time was almost over........... 

Everyone went back to their locker.Syaoran when into his locker **#2589 **opened it and found a green of note that was written pink ink.Syaoran read his letter, 

**_Dear Syaoran Li,_**

**_ Hey How was your lunch??Mine was fine.....Do me a favor meet me in the back of the school after school please..I would like to talk to you about something...maybe we could go on a date ^~_**

**_ From...A Syaoran Li Fangirl._**

****Sakura went to her locker **#2896 **and opened her locker and saw a pink paper that was written with green ink.Sakura read her letter. 

**_Dear Sakura Kinomoto,_**

**_ Hey Gurl...You Look Great Today,Mind if you can come to the back of school..after school?Please...I would like to talk to you and please don't meantion about this letter when were there..because I would like to talk to you...Well what I'm really trying to say is...would you like to go on a date with me..?Please Answer me after school._**

**_ From...A Sakura Kinomoto Lover_**

****Tomoyo when to her locker...Her Locker Number was #2590.She Looked At Sakura..and Syaoran she smiled as she opened her locker.She got her books and then went to her classes.((Sakura,Syaoran,Tomoyo are in the same classes ^~)) 

It was Their Finally Class........((Help me pick a subject)) Math....((the Subject I hate... ^^;;)) 

Sakura and Tomoyo sat together and started to talk when it was work period. 

"So Sakura do you wanted to come over to my house and try my new outfit I made for you..?"  
"Gomen Nasai..I can't I gotta meet someone after school.."  
"Okay..Then take this bag and go changed into this outfit after this period okie..and meet someone with this outfit" Tomoyo winked  
"Hoe...?" Sakura said but she still would do it.  
"Oh Yeah don't forget to let your hair down..." She smiled 

Class was coming to an end and the bell rang..inddicting everyone should leave this school in 20 minutes or denetion is gonna haunt ya....:p 

Sakura hurried to the washroom and puted out the outfit that Tomoyo gave her.She changed in one of the stalls and came out.She Looke at the mirror if she looked alright. 

Sakura was wearing a pink slik looked like a tank top but the strap are thick they streach all the way to her shoulder and she's wearing a turtle neck kind,she was also wearing a short skirt that was knee length.and she found a straw hat inside the bag.Sakura wore it.She was about to pick up the bag when she held it was heavy,There was Sandal,highheel inside they were made out of rare leather.She Glance at herself for a momment and thought,'Remember to let down you hair..' Sakura was scared This was her first time letting down her hair in public.She was nervous that someone might see her and make fun of her.She had not to long or not to short brown honey hair. 

Syaoran was searching for his gel in his locker.he scartches his hair furiously which evenutally,his hair turn into a mess."I GIVE UP!!!!!" He screamed and shut his locker furiously.He didn't know why he was doing this but he had a feeling that this girl would be the girl of this dreams..Sakura Kinomoto.He then raced downstairs to the back of the school 

Sakura came out of the washroom and as she was passing the hallway,boys were staring at her with love in their eyes and some were even drooling.'This is embrassing.....'' She thought and ran out of the school enterance door,Ran to the back of the school and then.. 

CRASH......... 

Sakura and Syaoran Bumped into each other without realizing that they just did."Ohhh...Gomen Nasai..." The Both Said.Without a split second they lift their heads and shouted,"SAKURA/SYAORAN" The Both jumped a bit.. 

'Wow..He's sooo Handsome..He's soo Kawaii with that messy messy hair of his..oh I so wished to be his girlfriend..Wait What am I talking about He's still Tomoyo's Crush..and I won't interfer...demo...Hes soo Kawaii....Gomen Nasai..Tomoyo-Chan......Forgive me for what I'm about to asked him....' 

'.....Sakura....She's so beautiful...how I wanted her to be my girlfriend how I wanna marry her..How she Looks infinty much Cuter when her hairs..down....' Syaoran was admiring her...She Looked wonderful with the clothes and hair. 

Meanwhile in the bushes.... 

'You 2 look So Kawaii.....Please go on a date please...be with each other.....' Someone said as she was recording this wonderful sence. 

Back to the Back of the school... 

"Sooooo...Wanna go on a Date...???" Syaoran asked  
"Uhh......Sure...." Sakura replied.Syaoran Smiled,"Demo.....only a friendship date" Syaoran Happy face turn upside down.  
"Sure......"  
"Okay while see ya Sunday Afternoon..Ja ne..." Sakura waved as she said good-bye,'I still don't wanted Syaoran it's just so wrong...I still wanted to be his friend and everything..but I don't know anything..I'm confuse Kami-sama...Help me...' 

Back to the bushes... 

'Sakura.........Why..did you do that....Why...Everything went wrong..don't do this to me..please..be with Syaoran...you 2 were meant for each other not me and him...Please jus this once...Be with him.......' 

~@~@~@~  
*leans back of her chair and yawns* Me wanna go to sleep..-.-....Please R&R I'm begging you..Is it just me or is thi chapter very short..Oh Well..I'm Sowwy if I type this soo Short and Slow..Well thats how I am...Please Forgive me if I wrote this chapter so..bad..I think it's bad..Chapter 8 is SakuraBunnies turn...Oh yeah and SakuraBunnie do you wanted to have this stowy to have 10 chapters only and then we started the sequel...=p up to you SakuraBunnie...Please R&R  
  
A Message form SakuraBunnie: 

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok...YES THIS CHAPTER *WAS* SHORT..hehee..next up S+S kiss!!!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
  
~@~@~@~


	8. Chapter Eight

NOPENOPE CCS doesn't BELONG TO ME

~~~~~~~~

*DING DONG*

"*sigh* that's Syaoran."Sakura whispers to herself as she stares at her reflection.

She wore a white tanktop with a bluejean jacket and White pants.

"Coming." Sakura yells.

~~~~

"HI, *smile*" Sakura greeting him.

"Hi..."Syaoran says blushing as he hands Sakura a bouquet of Cherry Blossoms. (IS DAT POSSIBLE!?)

"HOE?!!? NANI!!? SYAORAN WEARS bLUSH!!?"Sakura Surprisedly exclaims.

Syaoran sweatdrops.

"Come on , Let's go," Syaoran says.

When they left there a was a figure following them Closeby.

~~~~

"UMMMMMMMMM I'll take EVERYTHING ON The menu!!"  
Sakura proudly says.

Syaoran sweatdrops. "Waiter...don't listen to her...she is kinda...light-headed. *Sakura glares at him* We will eat...." (BLAH BLAH..nothing happens..)

~~~~

At da park~

"Sakura...you are so pretty..."Syaoran whispers into her ear. Sakura had her head leaned on his shoulder.

"Syaoran..."Sakura whispers.

They leaned in for a kiss, when they heard a "kawaii" in a nearby bush. They both Sweatdrops.

"TOMOYO-cHAN!! I KNO YOU ARE HERE!!! COME OUT!!! Or..I use the ERaSE CARD!" Sakura Threats.

Tomoyo comes out sTILL videotaping them.

"TOMOYO.......-.-' "Sakura says.

"COME ON!! KISS FOR THE CAMERA!!!"Tomoyo cheers. She kinda felt a pang in her heart , like deceiving herself.

The two "COUPlE" Sweatdrops.

They both gave each other a quick kiss on the cheek. "HAPPY?!" They cry in unison.

"Nope...GIMME ANOTHER!" Tomoyo giggles.

"Fine.."Sakura says slightly angered. She leaned on Syaoran and gave him a Kiss.

~~~~~

aUthors' note: ....oi...-.-' sorry for all the typos....it's EARLY in the morning...T.T...*sigh* please review..and here's a note from CKTC:

Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan Notes: WAIIIIIIIIIIII HYPER I'm HYPER AT THE MOMMENT PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!I WANTED YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE............SOME LESS REVIEW I GET....*CRIES* Okie I won't type caps anymore..Next Chapter is done by MOI!...And its THE FINAL CHAPTER I GET TO TYPE chapter 10 is THE FINAL CHAPTER AND THAT WOULD BE DONE BY SAKURABUNNIE!!!AND LATER SQUEAL UP!!!!WHOO-HOOO PLEASE REVIEW

...CKTC?...you spelled SEQUEL wrong...-.-'...oi...REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter Nine

**I Think I'm Falling in Love with you**

@>@>@>------   
Konnichiwa....Gomen Nasai....okay I know something...ALL OF YOU HATE ME NEH?! Beacuse I didn't upload any of my stories...(Not that any of you care) and I haven't been...A good girl..and all these other stuffs...Well...Lemme tell ya something..I'm Failing in Alot a Subject in my School...I have been getting sick lately...And I'm trying my best to type up some new Chapters..So if you hate me?Then Hate me..Cuz I desevere to be hated for not uploading chapters.( Not that any of you would care)...I'm Sowwy if I'm not uploading quickly..Its just..that..I'm failing..Probably My Term overall is gonna turn out..30%-50%..There See How Much I think I'm failing...I doubt I'll passed my grade...And Plus I got Chinese School..Lemme think about that one too..I'm the LOWEST STUDENT...And I really need to Study for an Exam or I'll get punished...I just finished reciting a Stupid Chinese Poem..And Guess what..I Messed up the whole thing..probably got like 38%/100%...Oh well Don't mind me at all.... 

Well...Here are the "Thank you"..Me and SakuraBunnie are very uhh..Glad...Not hyper..cuz we only got 10 new reviews...;.;..so all of you really hate our fanfic..?....-.-;; Well...We Thank the 10 new reviewers..: 

**Anime~** *Sniffs*...You thinks its Funny.....?? Guess what SakuraBunnie Somebody likes our fanfics...   
**Syaoran Tenshi's Itsumademo~ **Hiya!Guess what you know my "Eye" Infection..It'll take 1 week to recover if I follow the rules,that my doctor told me...Other than that..THANX!!for Reviewing..^.^....See ya in School and during lunch time I'll go wack your head..?How does that sound to you Vanilla?^.^   
**Flowerflare~ **Hi...I'm Sowwy for making her like that....I'm Terrible Sowwy but this is a fanfic..sometimes Character could be "Out of Character"(OOC) So Yeah...Please accept my alpoglized..I'm not in the mood to "Fight" Back...But I guess "Fighting" does resolve anything so Yeah..I won't even try..   
**rini124~ **Yeah..we will...If we get Aleast SOME Reviews..   
**Sailor MariMisty~ **Sure..Theres More..Probably a Sequel too..   
**Xiaolang sama~ **We're Sowwy that the Chapter was a rush.......Please review.**I Dun feel like writing any fanfic...I feel like..quitting**   
**sahmandah~ **Its Kawaii.......?   
**blue-eyed angel~ **Wanted the Detials?Here all of them in this chapter.   
**Emzo* ~ **Yeah its my ture..Yeah I noe I suck at writing..My English Marks are going down too...   
**cherry~ **Ne Hao...I'm not sure if I wanna continue writing..@.@....I dunno...But All I noe I have a "Eye" Infection..Oh yeah and My Partner is SakuraBunnie....SnowBunny writes better than be cuz she's older than me..^^;;; ehehe...Well I'll might contine my fanfics...^^;; Guess what..I'm Happy Sorta...I got...FLUTE..for Music *HAHA IN YOUR FACE SAKURABUNNIE ^^;; Du bu chi...* and I type 80 wpm..and I got 20 shoots per minute in Basketball Class...Waiiiiiiiiiiiiii I'm so Happy!!!^.^;; Yes I'm weird..I'll probably go hyper in MirC too....^^;; Oh well see ya..in there sometimes..You better be done your hw....or you'll get slap but the Sensei..^^;; ehehe....jk.. 

So Yeah Thanx..To all of you ppl who review...Please continue review....We only got 136..(Yes I noe...Everyone says thats alot but I wanted other ppl to review and think of our stories....)..So Yeah..Please review we are so Greatful if you did..Wait..No...Honor..^^;; 

**Me and SakuraBunnie don't own CardCaptorSakura...Demooo...We wished we did..For Fun..Just even for one hour!**

Please reivew I'm begging all of you People out there...Maybe even..3 reviews I'll continue...Thanx a Bunch..Okay I'm Sowwy for the long Intro....^^;;I'm Sowwy I'm very Talkive..Err....Typeive..^^;;;   
-------@@@ 

**Chapter 9: Be My Gurlfriend?**

Sakura started to lean closer and closer but,then she whispered,"Don't be scare....Syoaran.." Her breathe made Syaoran blushed madly.She then later press her lips on Syaoran's lips. 

First it was soft......Syaoran then return the kiss...with passinoate,the reason why Syaoran was kissing passinoate was beacuse he loved her alot from the beginning and to the end,this was also his very first kiss.Syaoran now knows that What Tomoyo meant by,"Save your FIRST kiss for your REAL LOVE".Syaoran started to wrap his arm around Sakura. 

Sakura felt a eletric shock between her and Syaoran.She then played with Syaoran's hair while kissing,then wrap her arms around his neck.She realized something...She...was in Love...Yup..Sakura Kinomoto was in love...With Syaoran Li;Leader of Li-clan 

'Perfect....They are such a better couple....I wished I was Sakura....but..then I realized...I'm not for him..Sakua is way better off with Li Syaoran.' Tomoyo thought quietly as she kept recording. 

FINALLY...they broke the kiss and stare each other's eyes deeply,it almost looked like they wanted another one when....*AHEM* Coughed Tomoyo," You guys did that very well..let me check how long that was.." she looked at her watch," about 2 minutes..I guess" she shrugs.When she looked up she saw Syaoran And Sakura blushing like Crazy."What?...Its good for a Start of a Relationship" Tomoyo smiled 

"Nani...?Tomoyo-Chan" Sakura started to frown," don't you like Syaoran..?"   
"Sakura..Sakura..Sakura...Can't you see...I don't him anymore..well sure I do like him as a friend..but not MORE of a Friend..." Tomoyo explain.   
"Tomoyo...Are you hiding it again..?" Sakura asked   
"Hiding what..." Tomoyo asked innocently..with puppy eyes.   
"Are you sure...." Sakura twiching her eye   
Tomoyo wacked Sakura's Head,"YES I'm SURE I DON'T LIKE SYORAN LI!!I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND" 

Everyone stare at Tomoyo as if she was a manic,Tomoyo just sweatdropped." Owwwwwwww......I get the point okay so you and Syaoran are just friends..I get the point..so Thats all you wanted me to do to him...Just Kiss him..?" Sakura shurged. 

"Non,Non,Non," Tomoyo said in a French accent   
"Are you learning French too.." Sakura sweatdropped   
"No...I also have something to asked Syaoran..." Tomoyo said as she walked to Syaoran.She whispered something that mad him blushed like crazy   
  
"WHAT?!?!!?SHE'LL REFUSE OF COURSE DAIDOUJI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran Screaming in the park,once again everyone stares at him.Tomoyo wacks his head real good better when she wacked Sakura's head." Owwwww................" Syaoran whimpers." Syaoran..Syaoran...Syaoran...Your are just so Negative like Sakura....See..Thats why you 2 fit together cuz you too personally are so alike." Tomoyo has Stars in her eyes,"NOW GO ASKED HER OR YOU'LL GET ANOTHE BIG RED BUMP ON YOUR HEAD AGAIN" Tomoyo threaten Syaoran with her evily Smile."Fine,Fine..I'm going,I'm going" Syaoran said as he was apporaching to Sakura. 

He kneels down infront of Sakura...took Sakura's right hand, (You think he's proposing to Sakura-chan...^~?) and he said the words that Tomoyo told him to say," Sakura Kinomoto Would you make me the happiest man alive..and say "yes" if you answer my question...." Syaoran kissed her hand.Sakura eyes widen," SYAORAN I'M TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT?!?!" Sakura Scoled him."SEE TOMOYO IN YOUR FACE SHE REFUSED!!!" Syaoran told Tomoyo.Tomoyo then wacks his head," Geez....Your Stupid sometimes Syaoran Li.........". Sakura Sweatdrop."Wow...Tomoyo I never knew you do that.." Sakura said.Tomoyo looked at her," Guess what I do..." Tomoyo Smiled 

"NOW SYAORAN GO UP TO HER AND JUST ASKED HER AUTOMACIALLY!!!!!OR YOU'LL GET ANOTHER WACK ON THE FACE INSTEAD OF THE HEAD?!?!?HOW DOES THAT SOUND!?!" Tomoyo rasing up her hand 

"Okay..Okay..Okay.." Syaoran said as he sweatdropped,He went to Sakura and asked her..to be........ 

**"Sakura Kinomoto...Would you please be my girlfriend..........."******

Syaoran shuted his eyes tightly and was getting ready for the rejection.But instead he felt arms around him,he opened his eyes and saw Sakura infront of her and realized there was a single tear coming out of her right eye."Yes...I do..I do Syaoran Li....." Sakura whispered Softly,between her crying." Aisthteru........Syaoran Li.......". Syaoran was rubbing Sakura's back.."Wo Ai Ne..Sakura Kinomoto...Wo ai ne...." Syaoran said as he cupped Sakura's chin and gave her a kissed.... 

"KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Tomoyo squealing in Delight while holding up her camrea. After Sakura and Syaoran Stop kissing which was like 1 minute,Tomoyo Nugde Syaoran," Hmm...who was the one that said that "She'll Refuse" eh?...Tell me Syaoran Who..." Syaoran looked down on the groud and whispered..." Me...." 

"Goodddddddddddddddddd....now Guess what..?" Tomoyo smiled evily   
"What" Sakura and Syaoran asked together like sweet couples ^~   
"I'm TELLING EVERYONE IN SCHOOL THAT SAKURA KINOMOTO AND SYAORAN LI ARE COUPLES!!!" Tomoyo started to do a little dance.. 

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...................." Sakura sweatdropped 

@>@>@>----------@@@   
Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan: Lemme Guess..Short Chapter....??Please review..I'm very sad right now and if Someone reviews I would like to thank you ppl..Thanx a Bunch Please review....Next Chapter is the Final Chapter..And then Its the Sequel..Okie dokie.....Please review It'll make me feel better...^^;; 

Now a Message from SakuraBunnie:   
SakuraBunnie:   
@>@>@>----------@@@   



	10. Chapter ten

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't BELONG TO me

I Think I'm falling in love with you Chapter ten

by: Sakurabunnie and Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-chan

author's notes: Thanks you ppl for your reviews...^.^...wellz....chapter ten...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At School~

"Chiharu! GUESS WHAT?! "Tomoyo excitedly says, " Sakura aND SYAORAN are A ITEM!!! *SQUEAL*" 

"REALLI!???"Chiharu had a distant look. "They are so cute together!"

"Uh huh *nods* Spread the news"Tomoyo says.

~~~~~~~

When Sakura entered homeroom, everyone was clapping. 

"HOE?!" Sakura cries.

"Congrats, I always knew that you and Syaoran would get together some day..."

Sakura blushes. 

"hehe..I'm gonna get you Tomoyo-chan" Sakura says as she sat down in her seat.

Tomoyo only smiled.

~~~Lunch~~~

"Tomoyo, did you hear about the new student?" Sakura asks as she bit into her sandwich.

Tomoyo shook her head, making her wave curls move.

"Well, he's from England and I hear he is HOT!" Sakura smiles. 

"As hot as me?" Syaoran asks.

"no..."Sakura giggles.

Syaoran pouts.

"He's coming tomorrow."Sakura says.

"Oh.."

~~~~~~

"Class, we have a new student. Please welcome him."

And a boy entered. Tomoyo gasps. "Hello fellow students."

~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: BWAHAHHAAHA you thought I couldn't have a cliffie eh!? HAHAHA I showed you!!! AHAHHAHA ..anyways...this is the end of this fanfic.....The sequel will be up shortly....and I kno this chapter was short..-_-' Anyways...Reviews are appreciated.

Note from Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-chan:

KAWAIIIIIII DESU WAAAAA GUESS WHAT MINNA-SAN!!!!!!I'm TYPING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL SO STAY TUNE ^~ Ja ne!


	11. Just a Lil' note

Nee….hey ppl…I kno this is kinda late but… oki..the sequel to this story is here….^_^''  
  
Just wanting to let you kno…-.-'  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=627871  
  
dere pleze go read it… you dun even have toi review…just read it onegaii? …*COUGH OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!! COUGH* ^_^''' dun mind dat…. Just please read 


End file.
